Wall contractors often encounter construction designs having fences attached to masonry walls such as concrete masonry unit (CMU) walls or cast in place (CIP) walls. In such walls, there is typically a horizontal reinforcing bar along the top inner portion of the masonry wall to provide added strength to the structure. A connective interface is required to attach fence posts to the top portion of the masonry wall, where the fence is then connected to the posts. Currently, angle irons, or U-shaped brackets are used to attach the posts of the fence. For example, when using U-shaped brackets to attach wooden fence posts, the bracket base is immersed in unhardened grout poured in the wall top portion, and the fence post is connected to bracket flanges positioned above the wall top after the grout has hardened. Problems exist with such brackets that can limit the ability of bracket to support a wood fence when exposed to external forces such as wind. A contractor often must determine a way to insert the bracket during or prior to adding high-strength grout without interfering with the reinforcing bar. The contractor is left with options such as splicing the bar to insert the bracket, skewing the bar off center around the bracket, or eliminating the reinforcing bar altogether. In each of these options, the strength of the structure is compromised such that the bracket cannot be certified to be reliable when subject to forces such as wind. Further, the issues raised by interference between the reinforcing bar and the bracket can be lengthy and expensive, where excessive man-hours are required to resolve the interference issues when eliminating the bar is not an option. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a bracket that overcomes the current shortcomings in the art related to connecting a fence post to the top of a masonry wall without interfering with the horizontal reinforcing bar, while providing needed strength.